You're Cute When You're Angry
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: Hitsugaya was defeated in soccer by the one and only Kurosaki Karin. PLEASE JOIN NOW FOR EXTAORDINARY.ROCKER'S HITSUGAYA X KARIN FANFIC CONTEST.


**You're Cute When You're Angry**

**88**

**8**

**88**

**Hi everyone I'm back again for another Hitsu x Karin, however I'd like to announce that this one will be the start of Extraordinary. Rocker's HITSU X KARIN Fan fiction Contest. Let the contest commence.**

**8**

**88**

**8**

Hitsugaya walked around the streets of Karakura with his snow colored head hung low in shame. How could he have lost to her? What the heck happened to make him lose so bad like that? Why was he even moping about it? It was just a stupid child's game right?

Wrong. It wasn't any child's game. It was fierce kicking, concentration, and one hell of a challenge.

He cursed himself for underestimating her. Hitsugaya gazed at the female skipping happily.

"C'mon Toushiro, I won you lost get over it."

He grumbled. Both of them walked on until they reached an ice cream parlor. Karin stared directly at Hitsugaya waiting for him to cough up his money and pay for her ice cream.

Hitsugaya pulled out his wallet and ran through his money. The ice cream man gave them their ice cream and Hitsugaya paid for it. Karin grinned at him before taking her ice cream from him.

Together they walked to the park in silence.

At least she wasn't bragging about how she brutally defeated him. The thought still bothered him. Beside him, Karin watched all the different emotions playing on his face. She grinned at the wonderful job she did to make him so frustrated about his defeat.

"You know it was just a soccer game. It's not like you failed a mission."

Hitsugaya glared at her, "I know that. And it's not bothering me."

Karin smirked, "It isn't? Well, in that case, boy you sucked so bad. I can't believe you couldn't even steal the ball from me," Karin watched Hitsugaya's face scrunched up in anger. She felt like bursting out in laughter. Why was he angry about it? It was just a game.

"Okay, I'm just kidding. Maybe you'll get me one day." Hitsugaya didn't answer her but continued to stare out at the sky. Although it was silent between them, it would never last. They both knew that. Karin knew he was still upset about it, it didn't matter how much he denied it. So she decided to have a little fun with him.

"You need to work on your foot work a little more," she began.

"….."

"Oh and definitely you're aim. You were off a lot every time you tried to get it in the goal from a very far distance."

"……"

"Oh and –

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

Karin smiled innocently, "Why do you say that? I'm only trying to help you so that you can actually be more of a challenge next time."

Hitsugaya refused to even listen to her now.

"Not that you weren't bad it's just, you sucked today."

Several veins popped from Hitsugaya's temple. Karin felt like laughing her ass off right now but she decided just a little more. A little more and then she'd stop.

"You have to admit it though, when you tripped, that was pathetic."

Karin smiled to herself in about three seconds, the ice Taichou will explode on her. Three, two, one ………

"You know what! I've had it with you!" Hitsugaya pushed Karin and in turn, Karin tackled Hitsugaya pinning him to the grass. Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he felt a pair of warm lips pressed onto his. His mind was spinning trying to comprehend what was going on.

Karin released herself from him and continued to sit on him. A grin formed from her lips,

"You know Toushiro, you're cute when you're angry."

8888888888888888888888888888

Hey guys sorry if this was not as well written as it should have been but I wanted to try something where Hitsugaya would be annoyed to death or just plain angry with Karin and Karin becomes aggressive in the end. Well I hope many of you will write some interesting Hitsu x Karin stories.

I gave my best shot at this one shot as you can see i'm more of a long fan fiction type person rather than a One Shot type.

o and for those who like naruto please check out my first Naruto fanfiction. However, I do warn you now the pairing is Neji x Hinata.

The Neji x Hinata story is called

A Love Before Time.


End file.
